Unnamed Federation starships (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed Federation starships in service during the 23rd century. By assignment Coleman's starship Doctor Arthur Coleman was removed as chief medical officer of this ship for "administrative incompetence" and "flagrant medical blunders". In 2269, Leonard McCoy mentioned this fact to "James T. Kirk" while explaining why he felt "Janice Lester" should not have been placed in Coleman's care rather than his. ( ) }} Charlie's transport Charlie's transport was a ship that suffered a crash landing on the planet Thasus circa 2252. Losing his parents in the crash, Charles Evans was the lone survivor. It was equipped with microtapes and enough food concentrates to last approximately a year, according to Spock. When Doctor Leonard McCoy expressed doubt in 2266 that the ship's food supplies would have lasted fourteen years, Charlie claimed to have found food "growing around" on the planet`s surface after the ship's supply was exhausted, and that he learned to talk by listening and responding to the ship's memory banks. ( ) }} Garth's starship Fleet Captain Garth of Izar was a starship commanding officer in the mid 23rd century. His starship was involved in many important historical actions. ( ) Garth commanded his vessel to victory at Axanar some time prior to James Kirk's completion of Starfleet Academy. While Garth was a military hero at Axanar, Cadet Kirk was given the Palm Leaf of Axanar Peace Mission. , a destroyer.}} Garth ordered his starship's crew to destroy a sovereign, populated planet. They refused his order, and he was institutionalized at Elba II. identified Garth's ship as the USS Heisenberg, and states the ship's first and second officer were vaporized with a phaser by Garth before he was subdued.}} Winston's trading vessel By mission Beta Capricus expedition In 2210, an unnamed starship participated in mission to Beta Capricus, under the command of Harry Kim's . The long range deep-space exploration vessel was designed to be operated by a single pilot while the rest of the crew was held in stasis. After departing Earth's orbit their starship took six months to reach its destination. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Earth researchers, there was no star at Beta Capricus. What was believed to be a star was in fact just an electromagnetic echo of a distant galaxy. Left with little alternative, Jack was forced to turn the ship around and make the trip all the way back to Earth, deciding not to wake the crew. Upon the vessel's return from its year long voyage, the wakened disgruntled crew was eager to learn why they had not yet left orbit. ( ) Yorktown docked starship #1 In the alternate reality of 2263, this starship was entering the Starbase Yorktown shipyard when the was being constructed. ( ) Yorktown docked starship #2 In the alternate reality of 2263, this starship was docked in the Starbase Yorktown shipyard when the ''Enterprise-A was being constructed. ( )'' Ingraham B vessel Eight months prior to the Eneteprise's stopover at Deneva colony, their infestation with Denevan neural parasites began when a vessel from Ingraham B was diverted to Deneva by the crew of the ship, who were under the control of the parasites at the time. ( ) }} Altair VI attendees These two starship's, along with the , were expected to attend the inauguration ceremony for Altair VI's new president in 2267. ( ) Gamma Trianguli VI scout In 2267, an unidentified 'scout reported unusual sensor readings from Gamma Trianguli VI to Starfleet Command. In response to the finding, Command ordered the to the planet. ( ) }} Federation starships, 23rd